


my heart is my armor

by recai



Series: like real people do [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, M/M, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recai/pseuds/recai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes you gotta bleed to know," Asahi knows it too well, he had observed his co-workers made the same mistake, but here he is, not learning from what he had seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, if you are reading this and you haven't watched psycho-pass and have no idea what it is, i'll try my best to explain their world in this fic, (but really though, pp is great) but yeah, some of my 'explanations' isn't 100% accurate and some are not included on their canon universe.
> 
> also!!! this is actually the 'part 2' of the series "like real people do", but i am posting this first because yeah

**CHAPTER 1**

Azumane Asahi is a self-conscious man, at any given moment in time he overwhelmingly worries about every social situation he's in. He has a great fear of being judge by others, so when three new Enforcers came to their Division and he's the one with experience and needs to show them the ropes, Asahi was pretty nervous.

The three new Enforcers are mixed of personalities. The one with the shaved head, who introduced himself as Tanaka Ryunosuke, looks like a delinquent and a trouble maker, but right now his movements are very stiff, probably testing the waters, but more or less he's already friendly with the shortest one on their team. The aforementioned shortest one is Nishinoya Yuu, he is really talkative and friendly, based on how he is always the one starting a conversation with his two new 'friends'. The other tall one who looks sleepy with his droopy eyes is Ennoshita Chikara, and he's already in a heated conversation with the two new Enforcers.

Maybe Asahi was a little bit jealous of how they formed their friendship easily, but he can understand that, those three came here literally at the same day, and talking to someone who can relate to you is uplifting. Also, he's a little bit on a good terms with Tanaka, even with his loud and boastful personality (when Daichi is not around) Asahi feels calm talking to him because Tanaka doesn't sugarcoat his words. Nishinoya talks to him too, asks random questions here and there and then immediately brushes it aside, not waiting for Asahi's answer. He wants to be friendly with them, but the amount of his negative thoughts and nervousness overcomes his desire for new friendship.

There was a hard slap on his shoulder, Asahi yelp in pain, and he can see on his peripheral vision that Daichi is leaning down and whispered, "Don't make the atmosphere heavy." But he wasn't the one who made the atmosphere heavy! It was  _his_  sudden appearance. After his, not so graceful yelp in pain, the other Enforcers sat up straight.

_'See!'_ Asahi wanted to point out.

Nishinoya and Ennoshita stands up, they excused themselves because their shift is over, literally an hour or so ago, and bowed before leaving the room. The annoying whirr of the ventilation is the only sound in the room, and glancing at his left side, Tanaka is really quiet and based on his tapping fingers on the table, he's also nervous. Daichi really knows how to make people afraid of him.

He's stuck again on night shift, and poor Daichi, still doesn't have a partner to help him out. It has been two months since the three divisions changed its Enforcers and Inspectors, because of the incident that happened on their own division, Division 2.

Division 2 Enforcers were moved, Futakuchi and Aone was assigned to Division 1, Daichi, the only Inspector left in Division 2, and Asahi were excesses.

Their team was a train wreck after what happened to their other former Inspector. Asahi doesn't want to remember it, thinking about it will only make his hue cloudier than usual. The repentance and conscience are going to eat him alive. They are now moved into Division 3 and their team is starting from a scratch, and they needed a new Inspector so bad. He admires Daichi, he literally proved that he is strong, physically and mentally, keeping your hue clear under pressure is the skill that Asahi will never acquire.

On November they'll have a new Inspector, and that is one month away.

Daichi cleared his throat, Asahi and Tanaka looked at his direction, "you two can, go eat or whatever." It was a sign that Daichi needed to be alone, Asahi stood up without any questions asked, Tanaka followed, but he looks like he wanted to ask questions. Asahi smiled at him and patted him on his shoulder before walking out of their office.

When they were out of Daichi's earshot, Tanaka asked, "Why did Sawamura made us leave?" Asahi doesn't have a definite answer to that, only Daichi can explain what he really feels.

He shrugged and smiled, "he wants an alone time?" And Daichi probably wants him to have a friendly chat with the new Enforcers. Asahi heard Tanaka mumbled,  _"But he just came back."_  Asahi didn't comment over it, killing their conversation and making an awkward silence between them. He didn't even know where he is going, he's just following Tanaka. Tanaka stopped in front of a lift, and Asahi, avoiding being rude and creepy, asked, "Where are you going?"

"Cafeteria, Ennoshita and Noya are usually there. Do you want to go? They would love it if you will go!" Tanaka is smiling from ear to ear, hands on his trouser pockets and body leaning back a little bit. He sure is happy inviting Asahi over.

Asahi smiled, but still uneasy whether he'll go or not. He doesn't want to make a heavy atmosphere between them and possibly make their night sour. "Is it really okay?"

Tanaka nodded. The lift dinged and opened up, "c'mon, it will be fun. Besides, we haven't really talked to you that much, aside from introducing ourselves and you discussing work related things."

He was genuinely invited, Asahi wanted to smile and hug Tanaka. Tanaka doesn't look like he was doing this because Asahi was literally following him, and he is kind of his superior. The new Enforcers really are friendly. Asahi stepped inside the lift, mind running on how he'll act towards Nishinoya and Ennoshita, he was used on talking with Tanaka because they had been paired in nightshift. Ennoshita seems to be that kind of guy who observes, and think before he speaks and act, Asahi can relate to him, personality wise minus the anxiety. Nishinoya is very energetic, like Tanaka, and excitable.

"Also, call me Ryu. I'm calling you by your name and you should start doing the same to me." Ryu grinned, and playfully punched Asahi's chest.

The lift stopped, Asahi processed what happened inside before jogging up to catch up to Ryu, who proceeded to the cafeteria, Asahi's brain is screaming 'achievement unlocked!'

There wasn't really much people hanging around the cafeteria, Enforcers are the most frequent customers due to the fact that they are still latent criminals and going out is out of question, and they can only act outside if there is an Inspector with them.

"Noya!" Ryu shouted. Nishinoya sprung up to his feet and wave excitedly to Ryu, and then Asahi saw him turning his attention to him, Nishinoya dropped his hand and stands straight. They went to their table, Asahi is overly conscious of Nishinoya's actions.

Nishinoya sat down and smiled up at Asahi, not his usual, oh-man-I'm-so-happy-to-be-alive smile.  _'Ah, he doesn't like my presence with them.'_  Asahi sits besides Ennoshita on their round table, he nods at him and Ennoshita nodded back.

"Ryu, I'll go buy some food too." Nishinoya stood up immediately when Ryu decided to buy some dinner. Asahi wanted to sink on his seat. He let out a sigh and remembered that Ennoshita is still with him.

"I'm sorry." He smiled sheepishly and bowed his head.

"No, I understand, being around those two is exhausting."

"Um, I mean," Asahi wants to confide to Ennoshita, spill out that he feels like Nishinoya doesn't like him and ask why and how Nishinoya would act 'normal' towards him. He feels secure talking to Ennoshita, perhaps it's the way he talks and his facial expressions. Asahi doesn't really open up that easily to other people, but teamwork is important, especially in their division, that is composed of new people. Asahi inhaled, taking the risk, he spoke up what he's thinking, "I think Nishinoya doesn't like me." Asahi immediately can feel the regret on why did he say that, he glances at Ennoshita's eyes and quickly averted it and decided to stare at the empty plates on their table. He feels like he's so judgmental. He shouldn't have judged people that easily.

Ennoshita laughed, closing his eyes whilst covering his mouth, and it is just loud enough for the two of them to hear, Asahi brought his gaze back at him, "Azumane-"

He wasn't mocking him when he laughed, and Asahi was washed over with relief when Ennoshita's sudden burst caught him off guard. "Asahi is fine." Asahi mumbled, Ennoshita's laugh was a great factor for Asahi to feel more at ease, and the momentum of Ryu letting Asahi call him by his name is still bubbling on his head.

"Okay, Asahi. I don't know what is it with Noya, but he doesn't dislike you." Asahi frowned, that wasn't really on point. Ennoshita noticed it, "I mean," he paused and looks at the ceiling and then back at Asahi, "he talks about you very highly." Ennoshita smiled, and then looks behind him, "here he comes."

Nishinoya is following behind Ryu who is holding a tray, but Nishinoya only has a bottle of water with him. Asahi felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned his head into that direction, "Chikara is fine too." Asahi smiled,

_'Just one at a time, you can do it.'_ He cheered to himself.

Perhaps, Asahi was travelling on his own world again because when he looked up, Nishinoya is leaning on their table, face to face to him, "Azumane? Are you going to eat?" Asahi leaned back on his chair, averted his eyes to Chikara, who shrugged nonchalantly and then back to Nishinoya. And thank God because Nishinoya finally sat back on his chair again.

"Careful Noya, I don't want my food kissing the floor." Ryu frowned whilst holding his plate, and chopsticks on another hand, "I know you want to talk badly to Asahi, but-"

"Ah! Geez, I knew it." Nishinoya huffed and crossed his arms, "I'm just embarrassed to talk to him okay and I'm gathering up my courage whenever I plan on speaking to him."

"He's sitting here, and you are scaring him."

Asahi is biting the inside of his cheek, Nishinoya doesn't act like this when they are inside the office, sure he talks a lot and honest about his opinions, but the Nishinoya right now sure doesn't dislike him and Asahi wanted to smile and laugh about his new discovery, but still he doesn't have the courage to do it, because what if...

"Azumane," Asahi straightened up, "I really really admire you, you're strong, tall and, and..."

Before Nishinoya could start listing up everything and make him more embarrassed about their situation at the moment, Asahi decide to interrupt him, "no, I was the one who needed to apologise, I assumed that you didn't want to be teamed up with me." Asahi tucked a loose strand of his hair behind his ear, "yeah, sorry."

"Wow this is dramatic." Ryu commented whilst chewing, "Go get a room you two."

"Manners Ryu."

**\--**

"So Asahi, what do you think about Noya?" The two of them are left again for the nightshift, Daichi was called by the Chief and it has been past an hour when he left. Ryu is sitting with his legs up to the vacated table next to him and his hands behind his head.

Asahi lifted his head, he's trying to take a nap, because literally nothing is happening, their Division is kind of out of duty, and 1 and 2 are doing all the work for the MWPSB. He stretched his arms out, yawned, and answered, "He's fun to talk to, and he's really nice." Last night, Nishinoya won't stop talking, his energy is comparable to a child who ate three chocolate bars instead of taking an afternoon nap. He's talking about how he's excited to be on a mission, but what piqued Asahi's interest is how Nishinoya can express what he feels directly. Asahi would like to achieve that kind of self-confidence.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. He's also flexible, one time he showed us how to backflip, and Chikara almost lost his shit." Ryu slapped his thighs and laughed, "Oh man, it would be more awesome if you were there. Noya is so flexible, you'll question if he has bones."

Asahi hummed and went back to his napping position. "Yeah it would be awesome." When he think about it, he assumes that it'll be more fun to be with Nishinoya, not that he doesn't like being with Ryu, Asahi thinks that with Noya he can do crazy things, probably like, being loud at least once on his lifetime.

Just when Ryu decided to sleep through their shift too, Daichi came rushing on their office. Asahi jerked awake, Ryu stiffens and sat up straight. Daichi is out of breath, buy he's grinning like he just won a lottery.

"We have a new Inspector." He said and continued to gasp for air.

Asahi stood up, it is impossible, new Inspectors always come when its November, because after graduating they are supposed to take a month of training in MWPSB. "How?" He wants to ask more questions, but only one word came out of his mouth. Ryu is looking back and forth, from him to Daichi, confusion etched on his face.

"It only took one and a half week when the new guy grasp what needed to be an Inspector," Daichi laughed whilst making his way to his table, "I can't believe the Chief allowed it, but hey a genius is a genius." He sat down and rested his head on the back of his swiveling chair.

Perhaps the Chief sensed that with limited students qualified and choosing the job of being an Inspector, she needed to take an immediate action to supply her crippled Divisions.

"When is the new Inspector arriving?" Asahi sat back down on his chair, Ryu did the same, but still silent and clueless about their topic.

"He's actually here, he was talking to the Chief when I left, and as a senior I wanted to go here before him so I ran." Daichi stands up and went to the door, and that's just the moment Asahi realised that someone was now standing there. "Introduce yourself?"

"I'm Kageyama Tobio, it is a pleasure to meet you all." 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER** **2**

It was no coincidence, when Yuu saw Asahi for the first time, he was very intrigued of him. Yuu was very attentive of Asahi's movements, the way he would fix his hair behind his ear whilst introducing himself, and his little smile directed at the three of them.

Nishinoya Yuu got it bad for his senior, he's a tad jealous of him. Asahi was the exact opposite of him, he's tall, muscular, and for some reason, he's not confident enough to stand proud and hold his place. Yuu tries to decipher his movements whilst inside their paddy wagon, Asahi had his eyes closed, his breathing even out like he's sleeping whilst leaning back on his seat.

There's a click of fingers on his face, followed by, "Noya, don't be nervous!" It is Ryuu, and by the sound of his voice, he is probably grinning from ear to ear, excited by their first mission.

He tried to observe and come up with a conclusion on why does Asahi is not confident enough when he should be, but ended up noticing Asahi's body outline, how his suit is perfectly tailored for him and some strands of his long dark brown hair falls on his nape and cheeks.

There are pros and cons on having a not very large space inside the paddy wagon, and Yuu doesn't know if he'll add this to pros or cons.

Before forgetting that Ryuu initiated a conversation and took his attention, Yuu returned his grin with same keenness from his friend, he turned to face Ryuu beside him and answered, "I am not!" He saw on his peripheral vision that Asahi flinched and immediately Yuu turned to look at him, "I'm sorry for being loud." He said as loud as his other words earlier. Perhaps he's really nervous.

Yuu moved his right hand to his chest and felt the beating of his heart. It was normal, his breathing is also normal and his hands and legs aren’t shaking at all. "It's okay," Yuu focused his gaze on Asahi, and he brought his hand back to his lap, "it's our first mission together, so I think it's okay for us all to be nervous or excited." Asahi smiled gently. Yuu doesn't want Asahi's gentle smile or movements, he wanted for Asahi to be ruthless or a little bit rude. Scold him for fucks sake.

He nodded and added, "sorry again."

It wasn't really the time to be a drama king, they're on their way to their first mission and thinking about how you want your senior to act towards you isn't gonna make everything easy.

The vehicle stopped, and at that exact time, Yuu was still looking at Asahi, and he witnessed how Asahi's gaze changed from gentle to serious, like he's a different person. Yuu inhaled, he thought he's not gonna breathe again, but Ryuu slapped his shoulder and he remembered that they're not alone, and Chikara saw everything.

Yuu would say that the way their wagon opened up was very dramatically and slow, because after all of that, all he wanted to do was to get out of this vehicle and look at someone aside from Asahi.

"Noya are you ready?"

Yuu breathe in and out, slapped Ryuu's arm for revenge of what he did earlier and said, "of course." He hoped his voice didn't break or he didn't sound weird.

Daichi and Tobio are waiting for them outside, as usual Tobio looks menacing. "We'll divide the team into two groups, Asahi and Tanaka will accompany Kageyama. Ennoshita and Nishinoya will come with me."

He wanted to convince himself that he was relieve by partnering up with Daichi and Chikara, but honestly speaking, Yuu wanted to see more of Asahi, even though his mind suffers.

The police cart containing the Dominators opened up, it revealed six Dominators, one for each of them. Daichi took his first, his eyes lit up in cerulean and then signaled Tobio to get his.

_'Activating Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System. User authentication: Enforcer Nishinoya Yuu, Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department. Dominator usage approved. You are a valid user.'_

It was weird, hearing the monotone voice of a woman inside your head. Yuu held his Dominator on his right hand, eyes focused on the words before him, whereas in reality he looks like he's staring at nothing. He glanced at Ryuu and saw him looking at his Dominator, not blinking. He's experiencing the same thing.

Chikara patted him on his shoulder, "come on, Daichi already called us." As a matter of course, Chikara still looks sleepy even though he smiled at him.

"Yes!" Yuu saluted, puffs out his chest, and grins at Chikara, who started walking towards the others. He discreetly glances at Asahi, talking next to Daichi and Tobio.

Chikara turned around, "let's go, you can look at him closer there." That confirms that Yuu isn't discreetly looking at Asahi, but more like ogling him from a far. Embarrassing, Yuu thought.

"Our target is Masaharu Takano, his hue is forest green." Daichi is looking at his watch that displays their target's name and status holographically. "He was flagged by the street scanner and offered by the drones’ immediate therapy, but he ignored and attacked them, then ran off towards this," he stopped and looks at the old building in front of him, "apartment complex." Daichi turned off his watch,

"Kageyama, Asahi and Tanaka, proceed to the front entrance, we'll take the emergency exit."

"How about the other people up there?" Tobio asked.

"It has been evacuated to avoid the area stress level rising up."

The apartment complex is now heavily guarded by the komissa mascots and police drones, there are several passerby who stopped and decided to watch the scene, and probably some people who lives on that building. Daichi gestured for them to follow his lead to the back. Yuu is the last of them in line.

The former white coloured paint of the wall is now greyish with yellow and black splatters with some random graffiti, and it is slowly fading and peeling off, but the first particular aura that caught Yuu's attention are the atmosphere and smell, those are the worse, like some kind of animals have died there and left to rot for months. Yuu had to put his left arm on his nose and focused on smelling the fabric conditioner of his suit.

"Really this was still operational?" Chikara's voice is muffled by his hand when he spoke.

Daichi cleared his throat, "sort of, some people who cannot afford the new flats live in here."

They're near the Abolitionist Area, where the homeless roams around freely, so it wasn't that surprising after all.

After for what felt like an hour of suffocating smell near the emergency exit, their group finally went inside the building and started taking the stairs.

 _'Only the room 23 has an occupant._ ' It was Asahi's voice inside his head.

Daichi nodded to himself and walks up faster. "Let's go," he commanded. Yuu and Chikara ran after him, but still whilst running Chikara is attentive of his surroundings.

The thing is, Yuu doesn't have any idea how did Asahi knew that, that fast and easily, but either way it made their job damn easier and it was added to his list of 'natural talents of Azumane Asahi'.

 _‘Sir, you can command us to enter the room._ ’ It’s Tobio’s voice

 _‘Be extra careful, we don’t know if the man has a hostage or a weapon. The rooms in there doesn’t have security cameras.’_ Daichi signaled them to run faster. ‘ _We’ll be there in a few, be alert.’_

_‘Got it.’_

They were running now, and the steel staircase is making an annoying click clack sound against Yuu’s ear. He just wanted to regroup and finish this mission, his excitement was leaving him. They’ve reached the hallway and the room number started from 17, Yuu eyed the rusty numbers as they passed by, counting on how much more doors they needed to pass before regrouping.

“Stop!” Tobio’s voice echoed throughout the entire floor.

Their group halted, dominators on hand pointed on the figure that came out of room 23, Takano’s hue became darker, and his crime coefficient rose to 155 and steadily increasing at an alarming rate. Yuu glanced at Daichi, he was worrying his lip, “I hope Kageyama knows how to charm someone.”

Takano had someone on his grip, a lady who is unsteady on her feet. Asahi, Ryuu and Tobio had their hands up in the air. Yuu aimed his dominator at the woman, her hue is getting cloudy.

“Y’all put those guns down or I’m going to slash her throat open!” The man had a shaky voice and it was evidently clear (even though they’re still quite far from them) that he’s shaking.

Daichi did what Takano said, he lowered his dominator, Chikara followed and Yuu did too.

“Good.” The man side stepped from Tobio’s group whilst glancing at them back and forth, “don’t make any moves or I’ll seriously kill her.”

However it happened so fast, Daichi didn’t even had the time to finish shout ‘no’, when Tobio picked his dominator on the floor and without flinching shoot Takano, leaving the poor lady screaming whilst clutching her face with sheer horror and terror from what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Asahi thought he's going to have a heart attack. He wanted to move, but his legs didn't listen, he wanted to scream, but his mouth was closed tight, he wanted to shut his eye, but he kept looking at what is happening.

A glass shattering scream echoed throughout the entire floor they're in, the hostage is now bathe in blood and the remains of Takano, she's shaking, and probably crying, but Asahi couldn't really identify. He's halfway on picking up his Dominator, but he was frozen still, because the next one to shout is Daichi and he was really angry, even with the distance between their teams, he can feel him seething.

There was an unspoken rule between the Inspectors and Enforcers, _'If you can still negotiate, don't shoot.',_ but Kageyama, being a fresh new one, obviously didn't get the memo.

“Kageyama, don't shoot the hostage, even with her current crime coefficient!” Daichi is running towards them, followed by Chikara and Noya, who probably looks as shocked as him.

He's used to the gore, he has seen blood, human remains in different conditions more times than a person can see in their life time. However, an Inspector shooting someone without negotiating at first and asking for advice to their partners is a new one. It's like killing someone in cold blood, not that he's calling Kageyama a killer, but Asahi just cannot erase what happened inside his brain.

Finally he picked up his Dominator, he aimed it at the woman, _'Crime Coefficient is over 120, Enforcement mode is Non-Lethal Paralyser, you can now shoot the target.'_ He lowered it and then stare at the back of Kageyama's head, _'please don't shoot, whatever the chairman said that you should do.'_ They don't have telekinesis, but they have earpieces that can help them talk to each other, but Asahi isn't brave enough to say it out.

Daichi stopped just five foot away from the woman, “miss, calm down, we'll take you to the hospital.” Asahi walked forward and then stopped next to Kageyama, “there's no more threat, please let us take care of you.”

Kageyama had his Dominator down, he's staring at Daichi, brows furrowed together whilst biting his lips. He looks angry and worried at the same time, “Kageyama,” Asahi tapped his shoulder, “you did your job, it's okay,” Asahi smiled at him, “just- just, next time, let's talk first before going into action? Yeah?” Kageyama nodded his head.

“Asahi! Come here!” Daichi called, Asahi nodded and went to their direction, “accompany Miss Hazuki downstairs, and let the medics look at her for any injuries, take Nishinoya and Ennoshita with you.”

Asahi smiled warmly at the woman, “hello, I'm Asahi, and my friends wants to help you.”

“You're not going to shoot me?” Hazuki asked.

Asahi shook his head, “you did nothing wrong, it's the shock that made your hue cloudier.” The woman nodded, “if you want help with walking, you can hold on to me.”

Hazuki holds Asahi's arm, “thank you, you're kind.”

Asahi did his best to keep chatting with the woman whilst walking, he's trying to take the incident out of her head, and instead talked to her about her hobbies, he wanted her to calm down and hopefully her hue will get clearer. _'Therapy is hard',_ he thought to himself.

–

When they went back to their headquarters, Kageyama is having a serious talk with Daichi in their office, and all of them were sent outside. The four of them decided to stay at the cafeteria instead on going back to their respective rooms.

“Did Tobio fucked up?” Noya asked after finishing his second pudding. It's understandable that the newbies won't know their unspoken rule, hell Asahi only picked it up by himself, because he only do what their Inspector told them and never really asked questions.

All three pair of eyes are on him, “um, no, not really, it's just, you need to talk it out first before doing something, in our case earlier, it might be because the MWPSB was called that's why the man's crime coefficient suddenly rise so high.” He fiddled with his thumbs and smiled at them.

“So we negotiate first, then if that didn't work out, we shoot them.” Chikara said as a matter of fact.

“Yeah, it has been what most earlier Inspectors did.”

Ryuu yawned, “damn, that was our first case and I'm already tired.” He placed his head on their table, “Sawamura was scary, I got chills after he shouted.” He turned to look at Asahi, “is he always like that?”

Asahi awkwardly laughed, “no, not really.”

Chikara stood up, “I'll go to my room, sorry, but I'm really sleepy right now.” He waved to them and said, “good night, and Noya stop eating sweets, you won't be able to sleep and then complain tomorrow.”

Ryuu laughed at that, “Noya, is your partner your mom?”

“Shut up Ryuu.”

“Anyways, I'm out too, it seems like we don't have a shift at the moment, I'll be at the gym or my room, if you need me.” Ryuu waved lazily at them.

This is the first time that Asahi is left with Noya, and he doesn't know what to do.

“A-”, “You-”, they both speak and then laughed.

“Go first Asahi! I think you will say something important.”

Actually Asahi will just say that Noya did a good job earlier, and then probably say something dumb to follow it up, so it's not really important. “No, you go first.” He offered.

It seems like Noya is buzzing on his seat, he looks really excited, and then said, “you were so cool right there! You look really calm, whereas me, I was shaking, not literally. Asahi, you're really awesome!” Noya paused, he grabbed Asahi's hand and with a shit eating smile, he said, “I admire you, and I really really like you.”

“T-thanks?”

Noya let go of Asahi's hand, “I was really trying to concentrate inside the paddy wagon, but I keep getting distracted by you! You were completely immersed to what you're thinking and I can't help but to stare.” He stands up, “anyway! I want to tell you more, but I really want to practise my kicks, I'm going to spar with Ryuu. Goodnight!” He bowed down and rushed out of the cafeteria.

Asahi stares at the door, Nishinoya really is unpredictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after so many months, i'm back and finally, it begins ლ(ಠ◡ಠ ლ)


End file.
